


Торг уместен

by Halena



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Newt Scamander, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: У каждого есть цена, это Ньют знал по опыту. Нужно лишь предложить подходящую.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Торг уместен

**Author's Note:**

> дарк!Ньют, ООС, пафос, авторские хэдканоны

Ньют Скамандер не любил тратить время зря. Да, он прекрасно понимал, когда нужно выждать, где пойти в обход, надавить или, ненадолго отступившись, зайти с другой стороны, но принимал это как неизбежное зло. И если подворачивалась возможность говорить прямо, не размениваясь на обычные игры, Ньют хватался за неё, искренне радуясь удаче.

— Так мы договоримся? — Он улыбнулся.

Криденс заинтересованным не выглядел. Точнее, наверняка думал, что не выглядит. Но что-то в его лице — может, излишнее напряжение в линиях губ — выдавало, что слушает он куда внимательнее, чем хочет показать.

— Я пока не решил, — сказал он сносно отрепетированным безразличным тоном.

Улыбка Ньюта почти сама собой стала шире. Это была уже третья встреча, и сейчас он куда меньше верил словам, чем глазам. Решил, возможно, ещё в прошлый раз, но сомневается, что принял правильное решение.

Криденс поморщился.

— Чего ты хочешь? На самом деле. Помощь — твоя помощь — мне не нужна.

— Тебя. — Устроив подбородок на переплетённых пальцах, опираясь локтями о колени — безобидная, безопасная для собеседника поза, — Ньют наблюдал за ним. Насчёт помощи Криденс ошибался, после разного рода переговоров Ньют выторговал у Министерства значительные послабления для него, но этот козырь он решил приберечь на потом. — Интересно, куда можно было бы применить твои… способности. Говоря откровенно, есть у меня пара мыслей… — Он выпрямился. — Нагини сказала, что ты можешь контролировать проявления обскура и даже сдерживать его воздействие. Что это не опасно.

Что ж, это определённо привлекло его внимание. Он прекратил с отсутствующим видом смотреть в окно — занавешенное, много ли там увидишь — и взглянул на Ньюта прямо.

— Она в порядке? Где она сейчас?

— В надёжном месте, где никто не сможет устроить на неё охоту. — При мысли, что кто-то вообще додумался так нерационально растрачивать потенциал маледикты, Ньют почти сердился. В ответ на недоверие, отразившееся на лице Криденса, он покачал головой: — С ней всё в полном порядке. — Выдержав короткую паузу, он недвусмысленно приподнял руку, развернул расслабленной ладонью вверх.

Криденс помедлил, но всё же подошёл поближе, протянул руку в ответ — не коснулся, задержал в нескольких дюймах от пальцев Ньюта. Густая тёмная пыль возникала как будто бы прямо в воздухе; тонкими струйками, неторопливо и плавно поднимающимися вверх, обвила руку Ньюта, обхватила локоть, повторяя складки закатанного рукава. Следов на коже она не оставляла. Часть скапливалась в ладони и вытекала между пальцев, как тонкий, тщательно просеянный песок, только медленнее. Ощущалась она как слабое тепло. Криденс убрал руку, и оставшийся "песок" стёк вниз, бесследно растворился.

— Поразительно, — сказал Ньют. Слово это не отражало и десятой доли его истинных эмоций — но сейчас все слова казались блёклыми, недостаточно выразительными.

Криденс сузил глаза. Можно было подумать, что он сейчас усмехнётся и, возможно, даже отпустит какую-нибудь колкость. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Ты просто хочешь того же, что и остальные так называемые сторонники. — Он скрестил руки на груди, но отступать, чтобы занять прежнюю позицию у стены, не стал и теперь возвышался над Ньютом, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Использовать меня.

Ньют с наигранным смущением пожал плечами. Отрицать очевидное он не собирался. Не тот случай.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Криденс. По тону легко читался смысл: "Что такого особенного можешь предложить ты?"

— Честность. — Ньют откинулся назад, свободно опустив руки на ручки кресла, отвечая открытым взглядом. — Я буду прямо говорить, что нужно сделать и почему. Никаких масок.

Криденс всерьёз задумался. Ньют мысленно похвалил себя: у него было не так уж много аргументов в запасе, но первая же ставка, похоже, полностью оправдалась. И когда Криденс поднял прояснившийся взгляд, он в этом окончательно убедился.

— Значит, договорились? — Он встал, уже снова улыбаясь.

— Я попробую. — Криденс сделал пару шагов назад, словно пытаясь избежать возможных прикосновений. Ньют, впрочем, и не собирался его трогать. Сперва пусть привыкнет. — Верности навечно не обещаю.

— Этого вполне достаточно, — заверил Ньют, вынимая палочку; взмахом подозвал спрятанный в углу чемодан. — Как мне тебя называть, Аурелиус?

Он немного поразмыслил, потом покачал головой.

— Я даже не уверен, что это моё настоящее имя. Пусть будет как раньше, Криденс. Ничем не хуже. И ты всё равно уже так меня называл.

— Я покопаюсь в министерских архивах, — пообещал Ньют. — Дети волшебников из ниоткуда не берутся. Может, что и найду.

Криденс безразлично — с виду, по крайней мере — кивнул.

Квартира, которую Ньют под видом магла-писателя снимал последние пару недель, ему больше не требовалась, и он на скорую руку убрал следы пребывания здесь волшебника и волшебных созданий. Криденс спокойно ждал у дверей. Когда Ньют уже запирал замки, он вдруг сказал:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что оружие может ранить и того, на кого направлено, и того, в чьих руках находится? Всё дело в том, как ты его повернёшь. И насколько умело с ним обращаешься.

Ньют оглянулся через плечо, машинально поворачивая последний ключ. Криденс стоял совсем рядом, вплотную, и с интересом смотрел на него.

— Ты должен держать его очень крепко и очень уверенно, — добавил он.

— Знаю. — Ньют нежно улыбнулся ему. — Я удержу.


End file.
